<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>如果419对象是你的老板 3 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231800">如果419对象是你的老板 3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:21:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26231800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>* 总裁赫 vs 实习生海<br/>* 一夜情变真爱</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee DongHae - Relationship, Lee HyujJae - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>如果419对象是你的老板 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>之前脑袋里还在快速旋转着自己是不是工作上做错了什么事的人现在整个人当机僵在原地，脑袋里一片空白，只有一句话不断地出现在脑海里：</p><p>为什么我的老板会是我的一夜情对象？？？</p><p>李赫宰勾着李东海的下巴，那人就傻傻地站在那里，也不回答他的问题，整个人就是一副吓傻了的模样，可爱得李赫宰忍不住地伸手扶住李东海的后脑勺，低头给那人送上了一个深吻。</p><p>唇上温热的触感终于让李东海清醒过来，在那人还想要伸舌头给他一个法式热吻之前抬起手用力推开了眼前的人。</p><p>脸颊因为刚刚李赫宰的亲吻变得有些泛红，李东海用手背感受了一下脸颊的温度后，便害羞地低下头盯着自己的鞋子尖，用蚊子一般大的声音开口问道：“你怎么在这？”</p><p>李赫宰觉得这人肯定是被自己吓傻了，不然怎么会问出这么白痴的问题，“我是这家公司的总裁，我不在这里应该在哪里？”</p><p>李东海垂着脑袋摇了摇头，李赫宰看不到他的表情，也不知道那人现在的想法。自己真的太想他了，恨不得把那人揉进怀里，然后把他亲到腿软。</p><p>心里的想法等到付诸实际的时候被李赫宰删减了一大半，他只是上前搂过那人的腰，然后一把抱起不知所措的人坐到了自己的办公桌上，还强势地把自己挤到了李东海的双腿之间，双手撑着办公桌，把李东海整个人圈在怀里。</p><p>这下因为办公桌的高度，李东海就算低着头也能对上李赫宰的目光。</p><p>“你……你要干嘛？”小猫吓得都有些结巴了。</p><p>“不干嘛，就是想问你几个问题。”</p><p>李东海扭动着身子想要从办公桌上下来，可被李赫宰的怀抱牢牢禁锢住，那人倾身向前的动作还让李东海微微向后仰着身子，害怕那人再做出什么越矩的动作。</p><p>“李总，问问题我站着回答您就可以了。”</p><p>“不要，那些都是向我汇报工作上的问题的人该有的姿势，我想问你的，可不是工作上的问题。”</p><p>伸手捂住李赫宰又想要凑上前亲吻他的唇，李东海红着个脸说：“那您快问，还有很多工作等着我做呢。”</p><p>李总裁被捂着嘴也还是要耍流氓的，伸出舌头在李东海的手掌心上舔了一下，吓得怀里的人赶紧缩回去，伸手搂着李东海的腰不让那人后退，李赫宰再一次凑到李东海面前，开口问道：“我的小宝贝，想哥哥了吗？”</p><p>被那人溺死人称呼惹得脸更红了，连心跳都止不住加快。李东海在心里暗暗想到：啊！这人太犯规了，不知道之前就只一眼就让我陷进去了吗！现在这样撩拨我谁受得了啊！</p><p>但该嘴硬时还要嘴硬，该有的矜持还是要有的！虽然已经被那人里里外外操了好几遍。</p><p>躲开李赫宰的目光，李东海回应道：“没……没想。”</p><p>小孩就是小孩，刚刚天人交战的想法全都表现在了脸上，现在泛红的耳尖以及不利索的回话更是暴露了小孩内心真实的想法。</p><p>李赫宰想要惩罚这个说谎的小孩，凑上前去一口咬住了那人的薄唇。李东海被咬得叫了一声，双手撑在李赫宰肩上，瞪着李赫宰从鼻腔里哼了一声，“干嘛咬我！”</p><p>“再给你一次机会，看着我的眼睛，告诉我，想我没有？”</p><p>哼，再问一遍也还是没有！</p><p>“没有！”小孩现在理不直气也壮。</p><p>小孩也就是趁着他还好说话的时候敢跟他横，但刚入社会的小猫怎么斗得过李赫宰这只狡猾的狐狸。李赫宰伸手就开始解李东海的白衬衫，速度快得李东海伸手攥着自己的衣领时已经被解开了两颗扣子。</p><p>“说谎的小孩是要被惩罚的。”李赫宰本意也只是想要逗弄他，他还不想在不明确心意的时候就跟那人来一场办公室play，“还是小东海是故意这么说的，想让哥哥在办公室把你办了？”</p><p>“李赫宰！！”李总也不叫了，小孩是真的被逗炸毛了。</p><p>李赫宰见好就收，双手搂紧李东海的腰。因为办公桌高度的关系，李赫宰向前把自己的脑袋靠在李东海的左心房，声音温柔，钻进李东海耳朵里就是致命诱惑，“可我想我的小东海了。想得好几天也睡不好觉，总是盯着手机，想着你会不会给我打电话。”</p><p>这个男人太犯规了！</p><p>李东海敢肯定，靠在自己心口前的男人现在肯定听到了自己不断加速的心跳声。</p><p>“李赫宰……”李东海轻声喊他。</p><p>李东海是喜欢李赫宰的，在酒吧看到第一眼的时候就喜欢，不然他肯定不会大胆地去跟那人发生一夜情。但李东海不确定，李赫宰是不是喜欢他，还是因为李赫宰对他有新鲜感，比他的其他情人更合他心意，所以才这么哄他。</p><p>他想李赫宰吗？想的。工作忙里偷闲的时候会想起他，虽然只有一瞬，然后便又全身心地投入到工作中，但只是这一瞬间就像是给他疲惫的神经充了充电；回家躺在床上的时候偶尔也会想起他，虽然时不时会想起那晚火辣的画面，让李东海赶紧抓起旁边的枕头拍在自己的脑袋上，强迫自己不要去想他，赶紧睡觉。</p><p>但为什么李东海没有给李赫宰打过电话呢。有很大一部分原因是真的因为工作太忙了，忙完拖着疲惫的身躯回家以后当然不会想要给李赫宰打电话，难不成真想把那人找过来把他从里到外操一遍吗！还有一小部分原因是，李东海害怕自己万一打电话过去，听到那人跟其他人芙蓉帐暖，心里会惹不住难受。</p><p>李东海越想越难受，刚刚还凶巴巴的人一下子没了气焰，连李赫宰从他怀里出来抬头看他也没有在意。</p><p>李赫宰见不得他这样，但又不知道小孩想到了什么突然就没了刚才的精神头，只好搂着他的腰轻轻晃着，嘴里哄到：“怎么了？小宝贝为什么不开心了？说给哥哥听好不好？”</p><p>李东海咬着唇不说话，李赫宰也就是抬着头盯着小孩的眼睛，嘴里还不停地哄着：“跟哥哥说说，要是谁让你受委屈了，哥哥帮你收拾他好不好？”</p><p>李东海在李赫宰柔情的眼神下缴械投降，开口有些委屈地问道：“李赫宰，你是不是对每个小情人都这样？说着想他的好话哄他开心？”</p><p>？？？</p><p>他哪来的每个小情人？明明只有他一个小情人。他那天本来就只是碰巧去了一次酒吧，然后碰巧遇上了李东海，跟那人一夜情。</p><p>从那以后，心心念念的都是他，怎么在那人口中，自己像是个渣男。</p><p>李赫宰有些无奈地反问道：“我看着像是有很多小情人？”</p><p>“总裁不是一般都风流成性吗？”李东海又哼了一下，然后小声地补了一句，“没有很多小情人技术能那么好吗！”</p><p>可惜两个人离得太近，李赫宰也听到了李东海后面的那句话，被那个人话逗得咯咯笑，伸手刮了一下李东海的鼻子，“嗯，我知道我技术很好。”</p><p>“呀！”</p><p>李赫宰伸手接过李东海打过来的拳头，决定要好好跟这个小家伙说明自己的心意才行，不然那人觉得自己说想他的话都是哄小情人的招数。</p><p>“小宝贝，没有其他小情人，只有你一个。”</p><p>“是真的很想你，恨不得每天都能见到你。”</p><p>“我喜欢你，是想当男朋友那样的喜欢。”李赫宰抓过李东海的手贴在自己的心口，“你感受一下，它在说喜欢你呢。”</p><p>“李东海，跟我在一起吧。”</p><p>李东海刚刚听李赫宰说想他的时候就有暗暗想过那人是不是喜欢他，但真的听到那人的告白时，他突然不知道该怎么办。</p><p>要不要答应他？</p><p>李东海想点头，但又觉得这样进展太快了。今天的冲击一点都不比那天在李赫宰怀里醒来的小，他还没有好好想清楚，要不要跟自己的老板谈恋爱。</p><p>何况，男孩子要矜持一点！上次就是不太矜持了，他不想让李赫宰觉得他是一个随便的人。</p><p>“我……你让我考虑考虑。”</p><p>啧，小孩明明喜欢他，现在居然还要考虑考虑。李赫宰有些生气，但也觉得可能自己的话会吓到他，所以对着李东海点了点头，“好，我给你两天的时间好好考虑，后天晚上下班我接你去吃饭，希望那时候小宝贝可以给我一个答案。”</p><p>哼，霸道！考虑还给时限的。</p><p>“嗯。”李东海又推了推李赫宰的肩膀，“现在可以让我下来了吗？”</p><p>李总裁凑上去又亲了一下李东海的唇，才将那人放下来，然后说出了一句李东海想揍人的话，“如果后天晚上你还不答应我，我就把你拐到酒店里，做到你答应为止。”</p><p>“呀！流氓！”作为一个总裁怎么可以这么不要脸！你不能仗着我也喜欢你就这么放肆吧！</p><p>看着那人气呼呼的样子瞪着自己，李赫宰伸手揉了揉那个的头发，“乖，逗你的，去工作吧。”</p><p>“要记得想我。”</p><p>“李总再见！”</p><p>说完就像个兔子一样，咻得一下就从办公室溜走了。就害怕李总裁禽兽起来，抓着他在办公室来一发。</p><p>2</p><p>李东海去办公室的时间久到曺圭贤以为李东海被李总打了，看着那人平安归来拍了拍自己的胸脯，“还好没事，我还以为李总打你了。”</p><p>是被打了，用嘴唇。</p><p>“所以李总找你什么事？”八卦小曺好奇得不行，他还是第一次见到总裁要见实习生的。</p><p>“没什么，就是问了几个工作上的问题。”</p><p>找我什么事能告诉你吗！是我能告诉你李总是我的一夜情对象，还是我能告诉你李总跟我告白了还逼我说我不答应他就做到我答应吗！</p><p>李东海在心里又狠狠地把李赫宰骂了一遍，但是想到自己喜欢的人也喜欢自己，就忍不住扬起嘴角。</p><p>曺圭贤看着边上独自傻笑的人，觉得李总可能真的把李东海打了一顿，不然怎么回来就像个傻子一样。</p><p>“看什么！快工作了！我可不想再陪你加班了。”</p><p>3</p><p>说是考虑两天，但李东海其实根本没有考虑那么久。本来就知道自己是喜欢李赫宰的，只是那天冲击太大，需要冷静一下再给那人答案罢了。</p><p>到了约定的时间，李东海手机里收到了一条短信：</p><p>「小宝贝，我在停车场等你。」</p><p>一看就知道是那人发过来的，李东海的手指在手机上迅速敲打着，回复着李赫宰的消息。</p><p>「可还没到下班的点。」</p><p>那边回的很快，不到一分钟便会了过来：「我是老板，我说你能下班你就能下班。」</p><p>还想要辩解什么的人又收到了那人的另一条消息，吓得李东海直接关了电脑跟旁边的曺圭贤打了个招呼：“圭贤，我有急事，先走了！”</p><p>“诶！还没到点呢！”</p><p>“我真有急事，你帮我跟经理说一下。”双手合十地对着曺圭贤摆了摆，李东海背起自己的包就跑了出去。</p><p>李东海发誓，下去一定要先暴打李赫宰一顿！</p><p>手机屏蔽还亮着，上面显示着李赫宰最后发过来的消息：</p><p>「你要是再不下来，我就去你办公室亲自接你了。」</p><p>4</p><p>李赫宰的停车场是单独隔出来的，停的都是他的车。李东海坐着电梯到了停车场，找了好半天才看到靠在车头的人对着他招了招手。</p><p>刚走到那人身边，就被李赫宰拉着手拽过来，两个人的位置颠倒，李东海后背靠着车头，被李赫宰再一次圈在怀里。</p><p>“小宝贝，考虑好了吗？”</p><p>眼前的男人真的太耀眼了。男人是大名鼎鼎的总裁，而他只是一个不知名的小实习生，李东海很怕自己配不上他。</p><p>“李赫宰，你喜欢我什么？”我这么普通，哪里值得你喜欢。</p><p>没有预想到的问题，但李赫宰认真思考了一下，“嗯……具体要说喜欢你什么的话我可能说不出，但你傻乎乎的样子，害羞的样子都让我非常心动。还有你的眼睛，一直都闪着光，很好看。”</p><p>说完还低头亲了亲李东海的眼睛。</p><p>李东海又害羞了，李赫宰的话总是能让他心跳漏了一拍，他真的好喜欢他。</p><p>“东海，答应我好吗？”</p><p>小猫缩进男人的怀里，紧紧搂着男人的腰。</p><p>“好。”</p><p>李赫宰开心地把怀里害羞的小猫捞出来压在车盖上用力亲吻。</p><p>“小宝贝。”</p><p>“我爱你。”</p><p>李东海搂着李赫宰的脖子回应着那人的爱意。</p><p>“我也是。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>